


Drabble set: I Love You; Payback; RoughHousing; Wet and Wild

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 drabbles. The first two are two different takes on the 'ILU mouth swab' in S2, the third drabble is parking!lot!sex, and the 4th centres on Cam's thoughts on House on LSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble set: I Love You; Payback; RoughHousing; Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own House, Cameron, or the pretty pretty red ‘vette.  
> Author’s Notes: Spoilery for S2.

Drabble the first:

I Love You

 

“Cameron.”

She stops and turns. Tries not to think about the fact that Chase might be right, that House might have just come from doing his ex.

He steps up to her, looms over her. She freezes, deer caught in the headlights.

What he says next shocks her to her core.

“I love you.”

Despite herself, her mouth falls open. Even as part of her brain yells that she should know better. He’s got the scent of Stacy’s fucking perfume on him, for Chrissakes.

He invades her slack mouth with something, then pulls it out. A swab. Raped twice, on top of everything else. Invade her (one), hijack her HIV test (two).

How she _wants_ to hate him.

 

** Drabble the second:  **

Payback

 

“I love you.”

And he swabs her mouth.

She’s angry within the next heartbeat. He’s used her feelings against her, yet again.

Cameron acts without thinking. Before he can pull away, she has both hands on his shoulders. Not caring that Chase and Foreman - and the rest of PPTH - might be watching from the hallway.

She yanks his head down, and kisses him. It’s not romantic. It’s rushed and clumsy and sloppy. But she doesn’t care.

He’s frozen with shock. But that’s fine - unbalancing him is just what she wanted.

She says nothing. Just releases him, turns and leaves.

Let him puzzle _that_ out.

 

** Drabble the third: **

RoughHousing

  


It’s cool and dark outside. But it’s hot and humid, close and _sweaty_ in here.

They were still at PPTH. In the parking lot. Anyone could see them, catch them. But of course, that was part of the thrill.

Clothes are ripped and shoved aside, and Cameron feels his stubble burn across her neck, her breasts. His hands grab her hips roughly, yank her towards him across the backseat of his ‘chick-magnet’ Corvette. She feels her skirt ride up over her thighs, and she shivers in his grip. More fabric tearing, and there goes her underwear.

He pushes inside her, rough and demanding, and she moans his name. Throws her head back and stares distractedly through the fogged-up window behind her. Feeling her moist skin sticking to the seat. Feeling his weight on her, constricting her breathing.

House’s hand touches her cheek, then pulls her face back to his for a kiss. “This is _so_ much more fun than going to the rectal cancer lecture, isn’t it, Allison?” he whispers, amused.

She only groans and shoves her hips more violently against his. Some things don’t need to be answered with words.

 

** Drabble the last: **

Wet and Wild

 

He’s sitting on the bench in front of her, leaning against wall tiles that bring out the colour of his eyes. Wearing nothing but a towel. His skin glistening with water.

It’s enough to drive a woman insane.

She wants to touch that skin. Slide her hands over those muscles. Rip that towel from around those hips. Hell, she wants to lick the water off of him. Every _inch_ of him.

But this isn’t the time or place. And he’s not the man she thought he was. He _doesn’t_ always do what’s right. Not like she used to believe.

Her examination of him confirms this. “You _took_ something. The kid's fighting for his life!” Trying not to notice his scent, the shimmery skin, the startling muscle definition. It’s like her brain is running on two different tracks. One wants to slap him for being such a selfish idiot. The other wants to climb onto his lap and take him for a ‘test drive’.

He’s staring blankly off into space. She could probably shove her tongue right down his throat right now, and he’d barely notice. Or remember.

She makes herself leave, instead. _How the mighty have fallen_ , she snarks inwardly. Unaware of how much like House she sounds, even inside her own head.


End file.
